This invention relates generally to systems and methods for communicating messages and more particularly to systems and methods for communicating messages over a network.
Many homes and businesses include a computer system that couples via the Internet and a firewall to a server. A firewall prevents undesirable traffic from entering the computer system. The server sends commands to computer system and the commands request the computer system to provide information to the server.
It is difficult for an average-skilled person to configure a firewall because the average-skilled person usually has minimum knowledge regarding the configuration. Moreover, it is not easy for an expert to configure a firewall because the expert is usually overloaded with a wide variety of configurations of firewalls and usually does not have expertise in applying one of the configurations unique to the firewall. Hence, even if a firewall is configured by an expert, the firewall may reject the commands sent by the server.